kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Razor
Razor was the Heartless of Neko in Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos. Story Sinister Creation Razor first came into being when the Heartless attacked Metropolia. During the climax of the battle, in the nation's capital, a boy named Neko was knocked through the darkness-filled Fountain of Heart by a group of Neoshadows. It was here that he lost his heart. Due to the strength of his heart, however, a Heartless and a Nobody were formed. The Nobody was transported to Twilight Town, but his Heartless was caught between time and space, in a location known as the Awakening. The Heartless took on the name "Razor", a reference to his own sharp claws. For months he waited on the blank stage, hoping that his Nobody counterpart would be sent to the mysterious place so that he could vanquish him and escape the Dive into the Heart at last. Each day Razor waited in vain and became more and more bitter. Finally, after so long in solitude, Razor witnessed the coming of Kexon, the Nobody that had escaped where he could not. Showdown Kexon was sent to the Awakening stage after reentering the Fountain once more. After a brief message from an ominous voice, Razor attacked, causing the stage to fill with illustrated events of Neko's life. The battle wore on, the two being evenly matched. Throughout the skirmish, Razor taunted the teenaged Nobody, hoping to manipulate him mentally. Eventually, Razor pinned Kexon to the ground, a victory in sight. He raised up a clawed hand to deliver the finishing blow and uttered one last insulting remark, this one about Alice. Such a thing angered Kexon enough to deliver a long slender icicle into the torso of the dreaded thing. Shrieking with agony, Razor's body dissipated into gaseous shadows, leaving behind Neko's heart for Kexon to claim at last. Personality Driven mad by anticipation of being released from the Awakening, Razor has little reasoning left. Being this way, he thrives in anarchy, finding it to be an enjoyable pastime. As a Heartless, Razor doesn't possess much of personality to speak of. All of the emotions he might've had besides hatred are locked away in Neko's heart. Appearance Razor takes the form of a pureblood Heartless, having all black "skin" and large demonic yellow eyes. His hair resembles that of Zexion, with lond black locks covering one of his eyes and spiky hair in the back. Below his eyes is a jagged mouth that stretches across his face. He has a shadowy humanoid torso that his contrasted by his sharp claws. His legs are replaced by eight tentacles that he uses to glide through the air like an octapus might under water. These tentacles can be made rigid and spider-like when Razor travels for long distances across land. Relationships Razor, being trapped in Kexon's Awakening for the extent of his lifetime, formed only one relationship, being with Kexon. Kexon Kexon, Razor's Nobody counterpart, was hated by the Heartless. He despised the fact that the Nobody wasn't trapped along with him and was free to roam the worlds. The longer Razor remained on the Awakening stage, the madder and more envious as time went on. By the time Kexon returned to the Dive Into the Heart, the Heartless was completely bent on destroying his other half. His scheme failed, however and he was ultimately destroyed, returning Neko's heart to the empty vessel. Copyright © 2010 Jackson Ingram Category:Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos